Close Your Eyes
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Sora reflects on leaving Kairi.


Title: Close Your Eyes

Characters: Sora/Kairi

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Co belongs to Square Enix and song belongs to Westlife.

Summary: Sora reflects on leaving Kairi.

A/N: Song wouldn't leave me alone (Sticks tongue out at song). It wanted me to write this story.

Chapter 1: Close Your Eyes

A spiky blonde haired male lay back on the grass with his hands tucked behind his head as he stared up into the night sky where the starts were twinkling brightly. The full moon shone onto the ground.

A little further away from him, a duck clad in a blue shirt was sleeping, curled up. A tall dog dressed in orange trouser and a green top was also sleeping peaceful.

The boy sighed as he gave a tender smile as he looked at them before looking at the stars once more and wondered if she was looking up at them too.

_If you wanna know_

_Tomorrow morning I have to leave_

_But wherever I may be_

_Best believe I'm thinking of you_

_I can't believe how much I love_

A red haired female was sitting on the sand with her legs stretched out as she lifted the sand and watched as the soft grains trickled through her fingers before she lifted her blue eyes up to the sky and saw the stars twinkling.

It was infuriating, how they were being kept apart from each other by different worlds.

She gave sighed softly as she laid back onto the sand before she thought back to when they had last seen each other

_All we have is here tonight_

_We don't want to waste this time_

_Give me something to remember_

_Baby put your lips on mine_

"I'll come back – I'll find a way – I promise," he told her as he held onto her hand as the ground moved further apart.

"I know," she told him as their hands slipped apart from each other.

He found himself surrounded by stars as he continued to shout her name while she found himself back on their island, alone with just her tears and his promise to hold onto.

_And I'll love you forever_

_Anytime that we find ourselves apart_

He worked hard to keep his promise to her. He was fighting the Heartless even more. He knew what his job was, he knew that he would find her again and they would be together just like they always wanted.

All they wanted was to be together once more – to lie on the beach once more, just gaze at the stars together like they used to.

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Just look to your heart_

_And that's where I'll be_

_If you just close your eyes_

_Till you're drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_If you close your eyes_

They closed their eyes together. He appeared in her mind's eye. She appeared in his mind's eye. They had been apart for so long; the only time they could meet each other was in the dreamscape where they lived once again.

_I know I'm gonna see you again_

_But promise me that you won't forget_

_Cause as long as you remember_

_A part of us will be together_

_So even when you're fast asleep_

_Look for me inside your dreams_

_Keep believing in what we're sharing_

_And even when I'm not there to tell you_

She had forgotten him for a short moment. He had forgotten her as his memories were taken apart, but their feelings for each other kept them grounded. She always had a nagging feeling that she was missing something and fought hard to remember him.

He fought hard to remember who he was missing. He knew that he was replacing the image of her with another girl, but it soon broke through and he remembered who he was.

_I'll, I'll love you forever_

_Anytime that I can't be where you are_

Kairi loved him for who he was. His adorable smile whenever he smiled at her. The way he blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head because he had been caught out doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Sora loved her for who she was. The sweet smile that crossed her face whenever she saw him. The way her blue eyes lit up with happiness and excitement whenever she learned or saw something new.

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Just look to your heart_

_And that's where I'll be_

_If you just close your eyes_

_Till you're drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_If you close your eyes_

She made her way into the secret spot in her dream. There he was, standing in the middle, looking at all the drawings that had been put on the windows from all the children coming here to make this place their own.

He turned around and gave her that smile, the one that made her weak in the knees. She moved closer to him.

They came to a stop in front of each other, looking each other over, taking in the changes that they had undergone after being apart for so long.

_Is there anywhere that far?_

_Anytime you're feeling low_

_Is there anywhere that love cannot reach?_

_Oh no_

_It could be anywhere on earth_

_It could be anywhere I'll be_

_Oh baby if you want to see_

She flung herself into his arms, holding him close as she buried her face into his neck, inhaling the scent that was him.

He just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close and smelling the soft scent that was hers.

They just stood there, holding each other close as they could.

It was their haven…their home.

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Look to your heart_

_That's where you'll be_

_Just close your eyes_

_Till you're drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me _

"I miss you Sora," she whispered and he smiled softly.

"I miss you too Kairi, but I'm keeping my promise – I'll be home soon," he whispered before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and they both faded out of the dream and back to reality where they both stared at the stars once more with sweet smiles.

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
